Roll
Roll is a kind-hearted and hardworking female robot designed for housekeeping instead of fighting. She's the younger counterpart of Mega Man, and plays a supporting role in the games. Roll first appears very briefly during the ending of the very first game of the series. Because so, her name was never mentioned until Mega Man 3, where her entry in Dr. Light's robot list is shown during the ending. While she was not designed for fighting, she is a combatant in the fighting games, Marvel vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. In those games, she proves that she has about the same fighting qualities of her brother Mega Man, only much weaker and softer. In these games, she possesses an external "Roll Buster". She is also a playable character in Mega Man Powered Up, the Mega Man remake, as a different sort of "joke character", where she uses a broom as a default weapon with her skill, the Roll Swing, which she uses to swing a close range weapon. Roll can be played in several unlockable outfits, each with its own variation of the broom weapon. She also appears in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. But her moveset has now changed, with her carrying a broom and having her own specials and hypers rather than copying Megaman. Roll is the smallest character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and the second in Marvel vs. Capcom: New Age of Heroes, with Servbot having the smallest sprite in the game. Special Moves Roll Buster - Roll's main weapon in this game, the Roll Buster is a 'gag weapon' that Roll takes from inside her shoe, places in her hand, and fires an energy blast while shouting "Roll Buster!", right before putting it back. It is slightly bigger than the Mega Buster, and has slightly stronger knockback but it cannot be charged. Exploding Bouquet - Roll pulls out a bomb disguised as a bouquet of flowers from her dress and tosses it at an arc. The distance will depend on which punch button you pressed. Should it make contact with the opponent or the ground, the flowers will explode, making them reasonably useful as an anti-air attack. Weapon Change - Similar to Megaman, Roll summons Eddie, who will then drop a weapon for Roll to use, and then teleports out of the screen. Eddie will either give Roll a Tornado Hold, Rock Ball or Leaf Shield depending on the kick button that you pressed. Weapon Use - Roll uses the weapon that Eddie gave her. *Tornado Hold - Her default weapon and the weapon you get when medium kick is pressed. Roll shoots a propeller on the ground and creates a mini tornado that will damage the enemy. *Rock Ball - The weapon you get when low kick is pressed. Roll drops a pink and blue ball that will bounce back on the sides of the screen when kicked and explodes. *Leaf Shield - The weapon you get when high kick is pressed. Eight leaves will circle around Roll and protect her from anything but will dissapear when a hit on her is made. You can press the Weapon Use code again to launch the leaves at the opponent. Hyper Moves Hyper Roll - Roll calls out Beat, Rush and Eddie to transform her into a larger and more powerful robot. She attacks by shooting electricity from her antennae, a pair of missiles from her breasts, Beat clones from her stomach, Rush clones from her left leg, and Eddie clones from her right leg. She winks at the player and transforms back into her original sprite with her friends leaving the screen. It is also seen that she winks before attacking the opponent. Rush Drill - Roll calls Rush to help and it transforms into a drilling car with Roll driving inside. This form attacks by drilling and ramming into the enemy. In this form, Roll cannot obtain damage, can move to reach the enemy, can jump to damage the enemy in the air, and can turn around when the opponent is behind her. Then she transforms back into her original sprite, leaving Rush to run out of the screen. Beat Plane - Roll calls Beat to help and it transforms into a flapping airplane with Roll being the pilot. This form attacks by firing small shots of plasma and dropping missile-shaped bombs. In this form, Roll can fly everywhere but is very vulnerable to close range attacks. And unlike the Rush Drill form however, the player needs to press the punch and kick buttons to attack while the Rush Drill attacks on its own and only needs to press buttons to add more damage. Then she transforms back into her original sprite, leaving Beat to fly out of the screen. Entrance *Rush enters the screen from the opponents side with Roll sitting on it. Roll then hops down from her starting point. *Beat enters the screen carrying Roll upside down. Roll then lets go and drops on her starting point. *Eddie is seen in front of Roll repeatedly opening and closing his head. Roll then kicks it, making it stop, then she fixes her ribbon while Eddie looks from left to right and runs out of the screen. Winning Poses *Roll changes her outfit to that of a schoolgirl, holds the straps of her bag, and looks at the player. *Eddie runs to Roll, opens its head, and gives Roll flowers that she gladly takes in appreciation. *Megaman enters the screen, insults Roll by making fun of her, and Roll then sheds some tears. *Megaman descends from the sky, riding the Beat Plane, making Roll's skirt fly and looks at the player. *Rush instantly teleports beside Roll, making her skirt fly, and shows an image of Dr. Light talking. *Roll raises one of her arms, rests the other on her biceps, raises one of her feet a little, and says some Japanese words. Quotes *"Are you hurt? Maybe my doctor can fix you..." *"Hehe...... I did it! Girl Power!" *"I didn't mean to hurt you badly!" *"I should learn that absorption thing from Dr. Light." *"I think you're due for an upgrade!" *"Now all I need is my own series..." *"Now how does Megaman do that absorption thing?" *"See? I should have been in Power Battle!" 'Sprites' Roll-stance.gif|Rolls Battle Sprite Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters